A Little Trip can do Wonders
by Shadow of the Fire
Summary: For months they wanted a vacation, now they are going to get it, so lets see what happens when the Konoha 12 is going on vacation. Lots of pairings Chapter 4: What Itachi left behind
1. Journey to the Moon Island

**I don't own Naruto and remember my fanfic my rules **

**A Little Trip can do Wonders**

Chapter 1:JOURNEY YO THE MOON island

"Come on Tsunade, it's just for a little while and we really need it" A blonde ninja begged on his knees in front of the fifth Hokage, while another pink haired medical ninja stood behind him a little embarrassed soon saying

"Hokage-sama, we all need this even if it's only a week, Konoha will survive with out us" Sakura said, hopping her master would understand

"I guess I could, you all have been very busy lately, all the missions and your and Ino's extra hours at the hospital, but it will be very tough with all of the Konoha 12 gone for. It means more missions for everyone else and a lot of hard work for me in the hospital, so I have to say..." she was cut by Sakura

"We will take some Moon Sake with us home" she said fast with a little smirk on her face

"Go on vacation" Tsunade said convinced

They both hurried out of the door and out in front of the Hokage tower, were everyone was waiting for them, to get the news on their vacation as fast as possible.

"We are going on vacation" Naruto yelled as loud as he could, as everyone ran home to pack for their trip to the Crescent Moon Island

At Sasuke's home, witch he had achieved when he got home to Konoha, it's just the old Uchiha area of Konoha, but after Pain's invasion it was not totally rebuild, only a small part was, in the hopes that Sasuke would return and then he could live somewhere. Sasuke was packing as if is was a mission he was going on, but for the first time the 5 weeks he was heading out for something else then missions. He was almost done packing, he only had two bags, but when he looked up he saw an picture of his family before it was corrupted and everyone was happy and with a little smile he put into his bag.

Naruto was a different case he was running his floor thin, from trying to get everything he thought he needed, all from ramen, to the trip, to pyjamas, but for a second he stopped to think about something and then ran out the door to the post-office to send a letter to an old friend, when he came back he had taken a little trip down memory lane, now he was more calm when packing the last things to the vacation and he did it with a smile.

Sakura was taking everything cool and calm, because she knew from the start they could convince Tsunade, so she packed in advance. After the last bit of packing, she ran to the hospital to see if she could help out a bit before she was leaving, but as soon as she got inside she regretted her decision, everyone in the entire front room ran to to get her help or to talk to her about something important, but that's not all, when she came longer into the hospital, she was called to surgery and 3 and a half hour later, she could do what she came to do. Sakura snicked into Tsunade's office and put , in the right lower drawer, a sake bottle with a note, that said: "A goodbye present while we are gone"

At the Hyuga complex Neji and Hinata was almost done. Neji was done a few minutes before Hinata, so he went ahead. When Hinata was done she ran towards the door, but was stopped by her father

"When your vacation, it doesn't mean you have to relax all the time" Hiashi said coldly

"H-Hai" Hinata said with a small blush

"Well then, have nice time" This time Hiashi made a small smile

After the words of her father, she walked to the door, took her sandals and walked to the gate

Lee was jumping all around his apartment shouting about youth, packing training gear and extra body suits. When he was done he ran as fast as he could to his teammate Tenten's apartment to see if she was ready. When he arrived, she had already left, but in the sand just outside the building, there was two set of footprints, showing Tenten was picked up, by who he didn't know.

Shino showed up at Kiba's house, with only two small bags, only to find out his teammate was only halfway done, when Shino said something about Kiba being slow, Kiba started yelling it was because he also had to pack for his dog, Akamaru.

Shikamaru waited long on his best friend, Choji had to get extra lunch and an extra, extra lunch. After visiting countless stores so Choji could get lots of snacks, Shikamaru was loosing patience, but luckily for him they were finally at the flower shop were their teammate also worked. Inside Ino worked as hard as possible to make herself as pretty as she could, she also packed her finest dresses to impress a certain someone.

At the gate everyone was waiting for team 10 to show up and finally they did.

"Finally, we have a ship to catch" Sakura said pissed at Ino

"Just because some of us want's to look good, it doesn't mean you have to..."Ino was cut off by Sai

"Sorry I'm late" Sai said with a smile

"Good, everyone is here, let's go on vacation" Naruto said loudly and glad

**Okay, my second story, I will have an update tonight or tomorrow, so do me a favor and leave a review **


	2. Out Sailing

**A Little Trip can do Wonders**

Chapter: Out Sailing

"Nice view" Naruto said from his balcony from his cabin on board the ship to the Moon Island

The whole Konoha 12 was on board this and Sai too. Luckily everybody got their own cabins, so privacy was not a problem. While Naruto was relaxing in his cabin, Sasuke was training his chakra control in his own cabin. On the sun deck there was a pool and everybody were using it. Ino was flirting with Sai, but he had no idea what was going on.

Lee was doing some exercises, while Tenten and Neji was swimming in the pool. Below deck Shino was sitting in the bar all alone, until a girl came up to him and said

"Hallo, my name is Thikin Anamos, may I sit here?"

"My name is Shino Aburame, yes, you may sit down if you wish to" Shino said in his annoying voice

"Thanks, did you say your name was Aburame?" Thinkin asked

"Yes, why do you ask?" Shino said

"Well, I am studying insects and I always wanted to meet an Aburame to ask, whoever it may be, some questions. May I ask you some questions?" Thinkin asked with a smile on her blushing cheeks.

"Of coerce, it would be an honor" Shino answered

As Thinkin asked all her questions, Shino answered them all. In the meantime up on deck Ino gave up on Sai, for now, and went over to a lifeguard to try to make Sai jealous, instead Sai walked over to Sakura to ask her something.

"Sakura, why do I want to hurt that lifeguard, just for talking to Ino?" Sai asked his teammate, confused

In shock Sakura realized what Sai said and answered

"Sai, your jealous"

Sai, surprised, took out a book about jealousy, took a seat and started reading.

Sakura, surprised where Sai got the book from, went below deck to get Sasuke. On the way down she saw Shino in the bar talking to a girl. When she reached the Uchiha's cabin she knocked on the door

"Sasuke get out here, you need to enjoy this as well, if you like it or not"Sakura yelled

"I'm coming out when I want too"Sasuke answered

"No, your coming out now, you need some sun and even Shino is having fun"Sakura yelled

Sasuke stormed to the door and upped it, and stared Sakura in the eyes and asked

"Is Shino having fun?"

"Yes, he's sitting in the bar and talking with a girl" Sakura said surprised by the question

"Hn, if Shino is having fun so can I. I will be on the sun deck in a few minutes" Sasuke said serious

"Okay" Sakura said and went up on the sun deck again, soon Sasuke kept his promise and showed up on the sun deck only wearing a pair of swimming shorts and took a quick dip in the pool making him wet, with little drops of water on his chest reflecting the sun-rays, witch made him sparkle, all the girls fainted, except Sakura and Hinata, Ino fainted too.

At the front tip of the ship Naruto was waiting on someone, and from behind a male voice said

"I take it we were both successful, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Yes, I'm just surprised Suna let their Kazekage go on vacation, Gaara" Naruto answered his old friend

"I left 170 clones at home to report to me each hour, so if anything happens I will know. It was even more difficult to get my siblings with me" Gaara answered

At the pool a female voice called Shikamaru

"Hey, lazy ass, why aren't you enjoying the sun, instead of lying under the parasol" Temari called out

"It's troublesome, 'cause I don't want to move, I'm lying really good"Shikamaru said

"Yeah sure" Temari said with some anger in her voice

At that Shikamaru raised his head to see Temari in her swimming suit, and couldn't help but blush a little. Temari noticed his little blush and laughed a bit.

In the meantime it took all of Sakura's strength to keep herself conscious, Hinata just didn't notice Sasuke, 'cause she was only looking at Naruto, from a distends of course, witch showed up a little before Sasuke, and yes also in swimming shorts to the fan girls out there. It took even more of Sakura, when Sasuke came up to her.

"So, what's going on up here?" Sasuke asked

"Well, Shino is downstairs flirting with some girl I don't know. Lee is running 50 laps around the ship before he goes in the pool and relax a bit. Kiba and Akamaru is also downstairs playing. Ino is flirting with a lifeguard, trying to make Sai jealous, but Sai, being Sai, he didn't get it and started reading a book about jealousy. Shikamaru is being lazy and talking with Temari. Hinata I don't know here is. Tenten and Neji is swimming in tho pool having fun. Naruto said he would find Gaara and Kankuro and just came back with them. I think that was all of them" Sakura said and took in a large breath

"No, you are missing one, you" Sasuke said

"Oh, I'm just hanging out up here" Sakura answered

"Okay, wanna go get something in the bar?" Sasuke asked normally

"Sure" Sakura said with a smile

A bird came flying towards Gaara, when he noticed, he quickly send sand up to help it get down, it was very tired and out of breath

"What's with the hawk Gaara?" Naruto asked

Gaara handed him the bird. When it sat on his arm it felt at least twice as heavy as it should, so fell down, and Gaara performed a hand seal, then a ton of paper work came out of the tiny bag from the back of the hawk.

"A surprising seal, it can force a big mass into a small space, the downside is the weight is still the same. I still have to work a bit even on vacation" Gaara said

"Okay, that's sad, I almost, **almost**, don't want to be Hokage after this" Naruto said from the floor, because the weight of the bird and the shock of a ton paper work kept him down.

"Youthful Cannonball" Lee yelled as he jumped in the pool almost making a tsunami

The wave was so big Neji was washed up of the pool saying

"Good thing we are at the Crescent Moon Island's shore tonight" he sighed" it's 5:45 pm. shouldn't we eat dinner soon?" he asked everyone and they all agreed

About an hour later they had changed from swimming clothes into more common clothes, something you can wear on a fancy restaurant, witch meant dresses and tuxedo. Everyone sat down, ate and talked with everyone else, asked how there day was went.

Kiba and Akamaru had a very funny day, Kiba also hit on some girls and failed. Ino kept talking about what an amazing person that lifeguard was, that meant everyone had to suffer 'cause she tried to make Sai jealous, but Sai didn't even pay attention, because he was reading the book about jealousy and Ino didn't even notice.

Sakura also asked Shino who that girl he talked with was

"Her name is Thikin Anamos, she is a young professor in bugs and there life circle, so when she heard my name, she asked some questions about my bugs and I answered. She is going to the Moon Island to find and capture a half-moon bug, a rare bug that lives only on the Crescent Moon Island." Shino answered Sakura

"Okay, but you sat with her for over three hours, you must talked about something else then bugs?" Sakura asked, very interested

"Yes we also talked about the weather" Shino just answered

Everybody else sighed, the girls knew he, or she, must have flirted a bit, at least, Shino was just to proud to admit it.

Sasuke was a little worried if anyone asked Sakura what she had been doing, he was not worried if they asked him, 'cause he could lie easily, but Sakura would say that she spent the day with him and then Naruto and Kiba would drown him in questions, he wouldn't like to answer.

Hinata used most of her day walking around the ship, or that's what she said, she used most of her day spying on Naruto. Ever since she confessed to him she couldn't really talk to him even for the last few years and it seemed as Naruto forgot about it.

"Dear passengers, we are now closing in on the Crescent Moon Island and we will arrive at shore in about 2 hours. That's all from your captain" The captain said over the speakers

"Okay, so lets get done here and then we can go down, and get to shore" Naruto said and everybody agreed

**2****nd**** chapter up. So leave a review and I'm not sure when next chapter is up **


	3. Arriving in Paradise

**A Little Trip can do Wonders **

Chapter 3: Arriving in Paradise

The Konoha 12 was getting ready to go to shore, then go seeing a famous fountain, on the way to their hotel and then check in. When they walked into the port they realized that it was going to be full-moon the day after tomorrow, and then they walked towards the fountain.

On the way to the fountain Sakura walked up to Sasuke, '_walking in the moonlight'_ was the thought that went through her mind. Sasuke didn't mind Sakura, but he was thinking about something else. It felt like he had been there before. At night the city was still full of life, there was still people in the streets, only a few restaurant was still open, much to Choji's joy. But everything was still going to sleep, it was getting late.

Arriving at the fountain, everyone took a moment to rest. Sasuke was starting to get pissed, looking at the fountain he was getting a deja vu, but had a lot of trouble remembering anything, he was starting to get a little headache, but he knew he had been there before, a long time ago.

Shino was looking all around the place, looking after something, he even sent some of his beetles out after it and to scout a bit. Shikamaru, being the lazy ass he is, just laid down on a bench and started looking up on the stars. When Temari saw this, she walked over to him and started yelling at him for being lazy, and when Ino noticed she went over to yell at him too.

Lee started doing pushups, much to Neji's irritation. When Lee reacted 200, Neji was pissed and was about to smack Lee, Ten-ten noticed Neji's irritation and was in the very last second able to stop Neji before he made permanent damage on Lee's chakra system.

Naruto was just looking at the fountain without any reel interest, until Hinata walked over to the fountain and then Naruto saw something, but it was in his mind. A memory from many years ago, a woman at a waterfall, Naruto started seeing something similar between past and present, and it was not the running water. Then Hinata turned around and walked over to Kiba, who was playing with Akamaru. When Hinata turned around something in Naruto's mind finally, after many years, saw who the girl at the waterfall really was. Naruto was just standing there completely paralyzed, until Sai woke him up.

"Naruto, why do I feel a little dizzy when I look at Ino?"

Naruto looked at Ino, her light-blue dress was reflecting the moonlight and her long blond hair was down. Again Naruto realized something, Sai was in love

"Sai, we are going to have a looong talk when we reach the hotel" Naruto said, not looking forward to when he was going to tell Sai about love and everything that follows

Sakura could see Sasuke was starting to be irritated, so she walked over to him. Sasuke told her he had a little headache and she tried to fix by using her healing abilities. When she started she very soon felt that there was something in Sasuke's mind that was off, she could feel some kind of strange chakra that didn't belong. The more she worked, the more she started finding out what it was, it was some kind of seal blocking something in Sasuke's mind. She knew that Sasuke got a headache because his mind was trying to gain access to whatever was sealed away but couldn't.

"Sasuke you have a seal in you mind that suppress a part of you. I can remove it at the hotel, but there is small risk of permanent damage, but it's a very small risk" Sakura said a little scared of what might happen to Sasuke if it went wrong and hoped a bit he would say no

"Remove it" Sasuke said getting angry because of the pain "Can you do something about the pain?" he then asked

"Yeah, I've got a few pills with me for the trip, in case of seasickness and other stuff" Sakura said and gave him a pill and Sasuke took it

"Can we go already, I'm getting bored" Kankuro asked and everybody agreed with him, it was getting late and they were all tried.

Arriving at the hotel some of them was surprised at how big and expensive it looked. It had many floors even some with balconies. When they entered, they were astonished by the beautiful lobby, real marble, it looked like it had just been washed, there was also six pillars, in the center there was a chandelier about a 1,5 meter across, Ino also noticed there was diamonds in between, everything was beautiful. Sakura walked over to the reception to check them in.

"How can we pay for this place, it looks like it can easy cost a few hundredthousand ryö" Choji asked Naruto looking at him

"Wrong person your looking at" Naruto said and redirected him to Shikamaru

"First of all, we got several Jönins here, and that include: Kankuro, Temari, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and the newest myself. Sai is a high ranked ANBU. Of course we also have someone that make more money then all of us, Gaara, he is a kage. But some of us is still Chūnins and that include: Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten, Lee, Kiba, Shino and yourself."

"Okay now I get it, but I thought Sakura, Sai and Shino already was Jönin" Choji said

"Now I will explain to you, Choji. Sai and Sakura is what you call Tokubetsu Jönins, it's a special kind of ninjas that specialize in one area, but at a Jönin-level, instead of all-around Jönin training. I have not been premotet because I still miss some higher level missions, witch I have been working on just before this vacation" Shino said

"Okay. Shikamaru I'm getting hungry" Choji said almost crying

"Can't you wait five minutes 'til we get our rooms, there will be some in the minibar, but your paying for that yourself" Shikamaru said getting angry from the long trip, 'cause he only had two naps

"Okay everyone, they are holding a congress here this week, it was unexpected so they had to move everything, but we are still going to be here. That's the good news, now the bad, we were going to be living different, but because of the congress we don't have so many rooms, so there is a little change of plans" Sakura said when she came back and everyone started to get mad, but agreed it was the best when they found out that most of them had to live with one more

"So we all agree on the rooms and the roommates?" Sakura asked

"Yes" they all said

"Good the rooms are: 809: Sasuke, Naruto and Sai. 810: Hinata and myself. 811: Neji, Shikamaru and Choji . 812: Ino, Ten-ten and Temari. 813: Kiba, Shino and Lee. 814: Gaara and Kankuro. "

They split into two elevators and went to the 8th floor, except Gaara who went outside with all the luggage and used his sand to lift himself and the luggage up and was very careful not to get any sand into the suitcases.

When they reacted the 8th floor they all went into room 809 to get their luggage through the window. There was a lot looking at the very strange thing happening from the street. As they got their luggage everyone went to there own room, got comfortable and put all their own stuff away.

After she was done unpacking Sakura remembered that Sasuke asked her to remove the seal in his mind when they got to the hotel.

"Hinata, will you do me a big favor?" Sakura asked

"Of c-course Sakura, w-what is it?" Hinata said

"Can you go down in the lobby and get some menus from the restaurant and give some to everyone?" Sakura asked

"Sure" Hinata said with a smile and went out to get the menus

When Hinata was gone Sakura walked over to the room across the hall and knocked two times, then Sai opened the door

"Hey Sai, can I talk to Sasuke for a moment?" Sakura asked

"Sure, come inside" Sai said with, as always, a fake smile

The second she stepped inside she could see were Naruto was going to sleep, he had left all his stuff on the sleeping-couch. The room was not so different from her own, except they had a sleeping-couch and they just had a normal one and their room was a bit bigger then her own.

"Sai says you want to talk to me, Sakura" Sasuke said, snapping her out of her thoughts

"Yes, can you come with me for a moment, I would like to talk private in my room" Sakura asked

"Okay" Sasuke answered and walked into her room with her

As they walked out Naruto had a single dirty thought and then remembered that there was something he had to explain to Sai.

"Sai, do you remember there was something we were going to talk about?" Naruto asked

"Yes dickhead, but on the way over here I saw a bookstore and I bought a book about love" Sai said

"Okay" Naruto said and felt relief, like an anvil was removed from his shoulders

"But it only told me what love is and not what to do about it" Sai then said and then the anvil was back on Naruto's shoulders

"Okay, but to get through this you do as I say without question, okay?" Naruto asked Sai

"Okay" Sai answered

In the meantime in Sakura and Hinata's room Sasuke asked

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You want me to remove that seal, right?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, why do ask?" Sasuke asked a bit curious

"Because there is a little risk" Sakura said

"What risk?" Sasuke asked

"If I do a little mistake, I might fry your brain" Sakura answered

After a short moment to think

"Do it anyway" Sasuke ordered

"Okay, here we go" Sakura said and bit her right index finger, using the blood to draw signs on her left forearm and on the tip of her fingers. Done with the hand signs, her left hand started gloving and she then laid it on Sasuke's head. Sasuke only felt a little pain in his head, like a small needle stuck into his brain. Sakura, working hard on breaking down the seal, was only hopping on one thing, since she could easily take care of the seal uninterrupted, that Hinata wouldn't come back right away.

Hinata had already been down in the lobby and found some menu-cards, which was laying on a table too all costumers. After giving one to almost all the rooms, she only had two left, one for room 809 and one for Sakura and herself. Giving a card to all the rooms, she got to see how everyone was living together.

Gaara and Kankuro's room was a very calm place, that is to be expected, since they are brothers. They were a bit different in Kiba, Shino and Lee's room, very noisy, Lee was doing some exercises, Kiba was trying to make Akamaru stay still or else they would be kicked out of the hotel and Shino was trying to get some sleep, so to make him relax a bit his bugs were flying around making a lot of "Bzzzz" noises

In the next room it was very different. Ino always had a talent to push peoples buttons and this time was no exemption and Hinata noticed very fast. Giving this room a menu-card as well, witch Temari took, she heard Ino and Ten-ten argue in the background , she didn't get all of it, because she talked with Temari at the same time, but she still got some of it

"...do something about it, he likes you as well..." Ino said

"...me to decide, and why don't you do something yourself, about..." Ten-ten said

Then they were interrupted by Temari yelling "Be quiet already"

Which Ino yelled back at "Your not much better yourself"

Then Temari said goodnight to Hinata and closed the door

At Neji, Shikamaru and Choji's room it was extremely calm, Shikamaru was already asleep, Choji was having a little snack from the minibar and her cousin took the menu-card and replied

"Thanks and goodnight Hinata-sama" Neji said

"Goodnight Nii-sama" Hinata replied

She skipped her own room and went to the last one and hopped that it would be Sasuke or Sai that would open the door, but it was her crush, Naruto

"Hey Hinata, sorry about only wearing a towel, just had a shower, but what is it?" Naruto said

Using all of her power to staying conscious, she only focused on Naruto's wet, steaming and muscular chest. Snapping his fingers in front of Hinata's face, Naruto got her back to our world.

"Was there anything you wanted Hinata?" Naruto asked

Quickly, Hinata realized that she had been staring and handed Naruto a menu-card

"Thanks, goodnight Hinata" Naruto said

"Y-your w-welcome N-n-Naruto-kun, goodnight" Hinata manged to say and then Naruto closed the door

Sakura was almost done with the seal, she only needed to do one more thing. She removed her hands from his head and formed a hand-seal, she then said the word "Kai" and the seal was broken. The second the seal was broken Sasuke fainted and fell back into Sakura's lap, making the girl blush. Knowing it was a natural reaction Sakura was not surprised, but she still blushed, a dream she often had when she was younger, the man she loved laying in her lap.

Hinata opening the door snapped her out of her thoughts and woke up Sasuke.

"You should be able to get access to your memories very soon" Sakura whispered

"Thanks" Sasuke said

Sasuke stood up started walking to the door

"Goodnight Sakura" Sasuke said

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun" Sakura said

**Well that's that. Next chapter will be up faster then this one. Chapter 4: What Itachi left behind **


	4. What Itachi left behind

A Little Trip can do Wonders

Chapter 4: What Itachi left behind

All night Sasuke twisted in his sleep. Those who knew him knew he slept quietly, never snoring nor moving. Once Naruto actually thought he was dead and started to cry and yell making him wake up. But tonight it was different, he was having a very strange dream.

_Walking down a small street. Sasuke looked up and saw his mother holding his hand and walking with him. On his other side was his father walking besides him. On the other side of his father was his older brother Itachi. Looking at Itachi Sasuke could see it was only about a few months before the massacre, where his brother would kill the entire family, except Sasuke. In many years Sasuke was furious and filled with hate towards his brother. Not until after Sasuke had killed Itachi did he find out what really happened. He had forgiven Itachi after that. _

_Walking up to a fountain, he recognized it. It was the same as he had seen earlier today with his friends. _

"_Let's have a little break here" Sasukes mother said and they all sat down on a bench _

_Sitting down, his father looked up in the sky. His mother found a small ricecake for all of them. Itachi was different, he was staring at the castle, like he was trying to spy on it, but they were to far away. Finishing his ricecake Itachi spoke _

"_Why don't we go see the castle. I would like to take a closer look" _

_All three of them knew he liked old buildings. Sasuke was the only one who noticed something being off. Getting closer to the castle, Itachi was getting restless. Sasuke was looking at everything and at the same time and often asked his brother some questions. Itachi answered them all but still had his attention elsewhere. Reaching the roof of the western tower they had a great view, they all looked around, they could see the entire island, but Itachi had his focus on the main center building, where they were not allowed. _

_They made a stop at the giftshop. Sasuke bought a stuffed lion with a crescent moon on its belly. His mother bought a little bag of moon candy. Itachi bought a notebook with a full moon on one side and a crescent on the other, a pencil, a pencil-sharpener and an eraser. Walking towards the hotel, Itachi held his new stuff close, Sasuke played with his lion and their mother tasted her candy. _

_Sasuke and Itachi shared their room, while their parents had another one. The second the door closed Itachi started writing in the notebook, while Sasuke played with his lion. Itachi even made a Shadow Clone to play with Sasuke and to keep him from disturbing him. When there was a knock on the door Sasuke opened, it was their parents. Itachi had already closed the book and stood on his feet._

"_Are you two coming down for dinner?"Their mother asked kindly _

"_Hai, we are coming now" Itachi said before Sasuke even had the chance to answer_

_Itachi ate fast and was first done, he then asked to go to his room since he was not feeling well. Sasuke was a bit worried about Itachi. When he got back to the room Itachi was writing in the notebook again. Sasuke walked over to him and asked _

"_Nii-san, what are you doing? Are you feeling better?" _

"_I am writing something important. I have a headache and I am not feeling to well either" Itachi answered _

"_What are you writing?" Sasuke asked_

_Itachi turned around to face him and gave a hand signal for him to come closer. Sasuke coming in range of Itachis left arm, he rose his index- and middle finger and poked him at his forehead _

"_Ouch" Was all Sasuke said_

"_You will find out one day Sasuke, but that is another time" Itachi said and gave a warm smile _

_Next day they would be going home. They would be going to the beach today. Sasuke woke up and saw his brother sitting in the chair, all dressed and just staring into space. Sasuke got up, went to the bathroom and got dressed. Soon after there was a knock on the door and Itachi opened._

"_We are going to beach now, are you two coming?" Their father asked _

"_Sasuke is ready, but I am not going, I do not feel well. I will stay here so you can all have fun" Itachi said _

_Sasuke looked at his brother and had to agree, he did not look to well._

"_Very well then, you stay here. Sasuke, come" Sasuke obeyed his father and went with him._

_Sasuke had a lot of fun in the sand but kept thinking of Itachi and how he was doing, but most important, what he was doing. _

_When they came back Sasuke wanted to go to Itachi, but before he could his mother reminded him that they would be going home tomorrow. When Sasuke came in the room he noticed it was already dark so Itachi had closed the curtains. Itachi was in bed and slept like a rock, he must have been tried. Sasuke started looking for the notebook but it had completely disappeared from the room, it was not even under the pillow Itachi used. He continued to look, but it was not in the room, so instead he packed some of his clothes and other stuff so he did not to do it in the morning. While packing his shoes he noticed his brothers' shoes too, they were dusty and had stones under them, in other words he had been out. Done with the small packing he walked into the bedroom and he noticed Itachis left arm, it had a rift on his upper arm, he really had been somewhere._

_Next morning Itachi woke up feeling healthy again. They soon started packing and was soon done. Sasuke did not notice something was missing. They checked out of the hotel and walked down to the ship. When they were on the boat, Sasuke finally found out that his lion was missing. His mother tried to make make Sasuke in a better mood, his father did not seem to care and Itachi just looked down._

_The dream was not a dream Sasuke had realized, it was a memory and then he heard a voice_

"_Sasuke, I placed this seal on you on that fateful night. I hid something on the Crescent Moon Island and you need to find it. The main building of the castle, it has four towers, the one furthest to __the south, there is a fake stone in that tower, smash it and you will see what I hid from you. You need to see this Sasuke" Sasuke recognized the voice as that of Itachi_

* * *

Sasuke flew up in the bed and tried to catch his breath. Looking to his left he saw the sun rising and made a promise to himself, he would find what Itachi had hidden from him no matter the price.

Looking to his right he saw Sai in the bed next to his own. He was glad they each had their own beds, well, sleeping-couch for Naruto anyway. He got up and went to the bathroom and stated his daily routine. Sai had woken a few minutes later and went to wake Naruto up. That was easier said then done, Naruto was a very heavy sleeper. Sai tried for 20 minutes before giving up and since Sasuke was done, he went to the bathroom. Sasuke would like a try to wake up Naruto too, his first was a very hard and solid placed kick right in the gutter.

"What the hell, teme," Naruto yelled as he got up, and then felt something in his stomach "now I really gotta go"

He ran to the bathroom and started to hammering on the door

In most of the other rooms it went nice and without to much trouble. Lee had been up for an hour and had run up and down of the stairs 46 times and wanted to reach 50 before breakfast. In room 811 there was very quiet, except Choji was chewing, Shikamaru was still sleeping and Neji was meditating. Room 812 was very different, Tenten woke up first and was lucky to get to the bathroom first, soon followed by Ino, who spent over an hour. Temari was so desperate she went over to Sakura and Hinata. Gaara and Kankuro did as they always did since they shared an apartment.

Kiba and Shino was the last to get down for breakfast. Everyone was having a good time, but Sakura could see Sasuke had something on his mind.

A few minutes later a man stood next to their table, a man three of them knew, the current king of the island Michiru and his son prince Hikaru.

"Hello everyone. I was trilled when I received your letter Naruto." Michiru said

Naruto, Sakura and Lee once helped Michiru get his kingdom back after his father died after a coup d'état. They became great friends afterward. Naruto sent a letter explaining that himself and all his friends would visit soon and was looking forward to seeing them again.

"Long time, I hope you are doing better these days" Naruto said as he rose from his chair to give his friend a hug "I see you lost some weight"

"Yes I have and I've even gotten married. But that aside, when I read your letter I became so happy, so I decided to trow a party for you and your friends" Michiru said with a huge smile on his face. " I hope you all can come, it's tomorrow"

"Believe it" Naruto said and gave his pose

* * *

"Okay. So tomorrow we are all going to the party at the palace. Today we can do as we wish, so cya all later" Sakura said and they all went their own way. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and asked

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking forward to the party tomorrow. I hope you have a nice time when you and the girls go shopping" Sasuke said almost coldly

"Thanks, have fun with the boys" Sakura said in a cheerful voice hiding the worry she felt

Sakura was going out with the girls to buy dresses for tomorrow and new swimsuits and bikinis. Ino was an eternity to get to just find her dress. Hinata had chosen a simple white dress and Sakura a pink one with green flowers at the bottom. Tenten and Temari had both chosen kimonos. Choosing swimsuits and bikinis was almost turned into one huge argument. Hinata insisted on a swimsuit while Ino and Tenten wanted her to wear a bikini, Temari was on Hinatas' side while Sakura was neutral. Ino and Tenten won the argument, Temari was the only one who ended in a swimsuit while the rest got bikinis.

The boys had it much easier. Most of them just got new swimming-shorts. Sasuke and Neji also got a pair of sunglasses each. Sasuke got a simple and yet cool pair, Neji got a more practical pair to protect his eyes. Having to go to the party, some of them also needed new cloths, witch was, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome. Some were lucky enough to have brought some with them and some would have to buy some. Naruto kept complaining about trying new tuxedos, Shikamaru was tried too, Choji had an easier time since he had learned his size, Sai was confused as always, Lee was almost driving everyone mad, Shino did not understand why he had to do this, Kiba was going crasy because it was to tight and Kankuro was not really complaining.

"Now we're finally done with the shopping. Lets get to the beach already" Naruto said

At the beach they all had a little more fun. Naruto, Sasuke and Sai had a match of beachvolly against Kiba, Lee and Neji. Neji found himself surprised why he was even in the match. It ended in a tie because Naruto and Lee both slammed the ball right above the net.

Shikamaru and Temari had engaged in a game of shogi, the winner buying lunch to the loser, Temari had always been one of the best in the village to shogi, but this time, she could not make a move before Shikamaru had already counted it.

Choji was trying the snack bar. Ino was sunbathing. Shino had disappeared, again. Gaara had walked off somewhere. Kankuro was out swimming in the nice sea. Sakura was reading a book on medicine. Hinata was a bit embarrassed about her bikini showing to much and was sitting next to Sakura. Tenten was trying to get a tan together with Ino.

"S-Sakura-san, why was S-Sasuke-kun in our room last night?" Hinata asked her friend

"He just needed some extra eye-drops" Sakura answered. Even after taking Itachis eyes, Sasuke still had some problems with his eyes, so Sakura had come up with some eye-drops that would help him.

"O-Okay, I was just wondering. I-It is a bit sad he still have so much to d-deal with, e-even now" Hinata said a bit sad. Sakura knew what she meant and yet Hinata did not even know about half of all the trouble Sasuke had.

**SORRY it took so looooong everyone. The next chapter will be a collection of small stories about their day at the beach and then the royal party will begin**


End file.
